


О пользе кошек

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Если не знаешь, как написать бывшему партнеру по тренировкам (и стоит ли?..), кошка всегда поможет.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	О пользе кошек

— Уже больше года прошло, Эффи. Ты представляешь? — вздохнул Хави, почесывая свою королеву за ушком. — Осенняя Классика, подготовка к Джапан Оупен… Должны были встретиться на чемпионате в Монреале, но — сама знаешь.

Пальцы Хави замерли, Эффи недовольно заурчала.

— Прости, — он примирительно погладил кошку по спине. — Просто… мы раньше никогда так надолго не расставались. Тьфу ты, звучит так, будто мы встречаемся.

Эффи хмыкнула.

Хмыкнула? Кошки ведь не умеют хмыкать.

Хави с подозрением прислушался, но Эффи даже не мурлыкала сейчас.

— Могла бы меня поддержать, — пробурчал он, продолжив гладить кошку. — Спела бы свою кошачью песню. Теперь и не поймешь, когда увидимся вообще…

Эффи фыркнула. Или чихнула?

— Ты в порядке, родная моя? Ты же дома все время, где могла простыть?

Эффи выразительно закатила глаза, но тут же недовольно прижмурилась, коротко муркнула и поднялась на лапы. Хави озадаченно смотрел на кошку. Та неторопливо (с ее-то весом) проплыла по его коленям на другую сторону дивана и уселась рядом со смартфоном, лежащим у подлокотника.

Хави вопросительно поднял бровь.

Эффи недовольно мяукнула и ткнула лапой в экран.

— Ты… имеешь в виду написать ему, что ли?

Эффи мяукнула утвердительно — каждый кошковладелец знает, как звучит утвердительное «мяу» (хотя еще лучше знает, как звучит недовольное), — и снова ткнула лапой в экран.

— Но… он занят, наверное. Что, если не ответит? И вообще, что я напишу, что скучаю, что ли?

Эффи угрожающе заурчала и зыркнула на Хави так, как обычно делала перед походом к ветеринару.

Хави со вздохом потянулся к телефону:

— Ну ладно.

Смартфон неприятно тяжелил ладонь. Что писать? «Привет, как дела?» А если Юзу спросит, по какому поводу он пишет? А повода-то и нет, просто… Хави бездумно перелистывал туда-сюда страницы с пиктограммками. Вотсап, фейсбук, твиттер, лайн, мессенджер, инстаграм… А что, если…

— Если захочет пообщаться, тогда напишет сам, — пробормотал Хави себе под нос, довольный пришедшей идеей. — Сейчас выберу фотку…

Придумать подпись оказалось делом гораздо более сложным. Если самому Юзу в лайне теоретически еще можно было написать «скучаю», то в инстаграм… чревато. Чем чревато, Хави бы не сформулировал, но по спине пробежал холодок, как если бы он стоял перед ящиком Пандоры.

«Чемпионаты мира, Олимпийские игры… Мы много лет соревновались вместе, но прежде всего были компаньонами и друзьями. Очень хотелось бы увидеться, Юзуру Ханю».

Хави перечитал подпись несколько раз. Вроде нормально?

Опубликовать…

— Видишь, Эффи, я написал, — Хави отложил телефон в сторону, но недалеко: чтобы можно было быстро дотянуться.

Эффи посмотрела на него с недоверием, будто подозревала какую-то хитрость. Ну да, он написал не напрямую. Но сейчас японки унесут репосты в твиттер, и там их сможет увидеть Юзу… или не увидеть. Если он действительно занят.

Да уж, мастер хитрых ходов, как бы сам себя не перехитрил.

— Эффи, хватит дуться, а? Иди ко мне.

Эффи одарила его долгим взглядом и, спрыгнув на пол, пошла к своей лежанке.

— Все меня бросили, — с надрывом произнес Хави в потолок, и в этот момент телефон завибрировал. Сообщение.

Рядом со значком лайна висела единичка. Это мог быть только один человек.

«Ты можешь писать мне напрямую, знаешь?»

Хави хмыкнул, губы сами растянулись в улыбке. Прежде чем он успел набрать ответ, на экране появилось новое сообщение:

«Я тоже скучаю».

Хави почти набрал сообщение, когда на колени ему плюхнулась Эффи с требовательным «мяу».

— Тут нет новых фоток, только текст, видишь? — он повернул телефон экраном к кошке.

— Мяу!

Хави закатил глаза и переписал почти весь текст:

«Думал, что ты занят, не хотел беспокоить. И ты не поверишь, но Эффи прямо сейчас настойчиво требует от меня твое новое фото. Ты не мог бы прислать селфи для кошки?»

«Для кошки? (¬‿¬ )»

«Честное слово! Ты должен с ней познакомиться, она совершенно прекрасна! Хоть и ужасный деспот. О, только что запустила в меня когти — про деспота ей не понравилось. Но ты ей точно понравишься».

Уже глядя на отправленное сообщение Хави подумал, что выглядит это все намеком… на что-то. Наверное, стоит приписать, что он ничего такого в виду не имеет?

Или не стоит.

Если Юзу и нашел в его сообщении намек, то никак его не прокомментировал, но в ответ прислал фото с подписью: «Для тебя и Эффи».

**Author's Note:**

> [Тот самый пост в инстаграме](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGZ9_-clrGG/)   
>  [Королева Эффи](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDvyHwiqLOw/)


End file.
